


Liquid Matte

by luna_trancy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm not good at writing dirty talk so idk if it is, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, PWP, That's it, it's literally makeup and a sloppy blowjob, slight praise kink?, some dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: Raihan and Piers test the limits of a new liquid matte lip.That's it.That's literally the plot.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Liquid Matte

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for 2k of PWP?? No one. I have no excuse. I just love a good liquid lip and Piers with runny eye makeup. And now, so does Raihan.

“The lipstick really makes the look.”

  
Piers looked around, holding the tube to his open mouth as Raihan propped himself against the doorframe. The changing room was cramped; chairs, boxes, music equipment. A lot of stuff Raihan didn’t really know the names of except for “chord” and “amp”. Maybe. It looked like an amp.

  
“You’re not supposed to be back here,” Piers hummed, turning back to his reflection to finish his makeup. And damn, it was one hell of a reflection.

  
Tight pants, a matching tank top, all black leather framing a lithe body. Dark makeup smoked around his eyes so the blue came off icier than usual. And that lipstick. A deep red, like rich wine that would leave anyone drunk with lust after a _look_.

  
And Raihan felt that wicked effect, all weak in the knees and tight in his pants. Piers was hot. And with the way he glanced over his shoulder, flipping back his hair, he fucking _knew_ it.

  
“What?”

  
“Can’t I watch my boyfriend get ready for his show?”

  
Piers grinned, a red smirk against pale skin with amused eyes. He slid on his bulky bracelets, then the collar. The silver ring caught the light in a tempting glimmer, begging to be tugged on and Raihan desperately wanted to oblige that plea. He pulled on his leather jacket, letting it hang off a shoulder and sauntered across the room with all the predatory gaze of a liepard.

  
He was wearing his boots. Not his scuffed up combat boots but high patent leather boots with a knife sharp heel that laced up to his thighs.

  
Raihan placed a hand to his mouth as Piers drew closed and finally allowed himself to breathe. “Fuck.”

  
“Acceptable? Thought I’d try these out.” Piers’s voice was all warmed up like a purr. Raihan did not hesitate to wrap a hand around his waist and pull him close. Piers fell right against his chest.

  
“Please tell me you’re skipping the show and coming back to my room,” Raihan said, letting his hand fall to Piers’s ass. “Right now.”

  
His dick throbbed and when Piers brushed a leg against it, Raihan thought he would cum in his pants like a desperate teenager. He could hear the shouts of the crowd, filled with energy but they could wait. He didn’t care how long they waited. He wanted to worship this dark siren with every part of his soul.

  
He leaned in to press a kiss to Piers’s tempting lips and felt a cool finger stop him. He opened an eye. Then both.

  
“And mess up this lipstick?” Piers laughed. He leaned forward, batting those long lashes but never removing his finger. “Keep it together for me, darlin’. I’ll see ya out there.”

  
Raihan felt the air ripped from his lungs as Piers slipped away, that grin on his face like he knew exactly what he was doing. And it worked. Piers slinked away through the door and down the hall, jacket dangling off his shoulder and clicking heels demanding the attention of anyone.

  
But a challenge that looked this good? Raihan couldn’t resist. He caught his rotom phone and quickly opened to his text messages. 

  
**Nessa, Sonia:** _Busy tomorrow? I need to go makeup shopping. No idea where to start._

~~

“That bag’s for you,” Raihan said as Piers walked inside his flat. They had plans for dinner, a fancy place in Hammerlocke that Raihan had insisted on. No special occasion other than feeling like something nice with quality time. Piers eyed the bag as he walked in, dressed nearly the same as always. Though instead of a beat up tank top, he wore a button up shirt, only partially buttoned so his collar remained visible. But the leather pants and thigh high boots were back, much to Raihan’s excitement.

  
Piers walked up to the bag on the counter and peeked inside. “For me? ‘T’s not my birthday, mate.”

  
“I know,” Raihan replied as he closed the door. “Can’t I do something nice for my boyfriend?”

  
Piers shot him a look but he smiled, plucking the tissue paper from the striped bag. He wore just enough eyeliner to make someone question if he was wearing any, or if his dark lashes were just that thick. It looked just as good as the smokey zigzagoon style.

  
Raihan leaned against the counter, watching Piers open his gift. He pulled out a slim box and flipped it over.

  
“A new lipstick?”

  
“It’s your color,” Raihan said. Wrinkled his nose. “I think. It’s burgundy and it’s liquid so it goes on really strong. Or something.”

  
He’d listened to everything Nessa and Sonia told him about a long-lasting liquid matte lip, but his brain had been stuck on the right color and if it could withstand a long makeout session.

  
“It’s perfect,” Piers said with a smile. He leaned across the counter, gently kissing Raihan on the lips. “I’m gonna try it on.”

  
Raihan’s nerves settled as Piers hurried across the room to the big mirror on the wall. He tossed out the trash, occasionally glancing over at Piers as he applied the deep color with fierce precision. Soon he had a deep red pout that went perfect with his black clothes.

  
“This color’s pretty fuckin’ perfect,” Piers called. “What d’ya think?”

  
“Well, I think you always look good,” Raihan said. “I’m not really good for a proper opinion.”

  
Piers rolled his eyes but his grin was unmistakable. Raihan pushed away from the counter, joining him in front of the mirror with arms around Piers’s waist.

  
“It’s supposed to be kiss-proof.”

  
“So the truth comes out, huh?”

  
“I’m just telling you what I learned about makeup.”

  
Piers leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Too light to be anything but chaste and pulled away, back to his reflection. Raihan looked too.  
“Huh.”

  
“’T’s on there really good,” Piers said, impressed. He turned again, cupping Raihan’s face. This time when they kissed, they had less caution for the makeup.

  
Raihan parted his lips, and Piers let him explore his mouth, if only for a brief moment. When they separated this time, Raihan eyed Piers’s mouth, looking for smears because surely no lipstick could survive that deep of a kiss. Piers glanced at the mirror and his eyes widened. 

  
“That’s actually fuckin’ impressive, Rai.”

  
“Well, what do you expect from the great dragon—”

  
“We should really test it out,” Piers said, back against Raihan’s lips. “See how long it can really hold up for.”

  
Raihan raised a brow. He liked the dark gleam in Piers’s eyes, but suddenly regretted making reservations at a high end restaurant. 

  
“What did you have in mind?”

  
Piers pressed against him, hands running along muscle. Piers nipped Raihan’s bottom lip, enough that it left the skin sore.

  
“You should put somethin’ in my mouth,” Piers hummed. “Any suggestions?”

  
Raihan’s vision blurred with a heavy pump of blood between his legs. He squeezed Piers’s ass. “As pretty as you’d look with my cock between your lips, we need to leave in twenty minutes.”

  
“I can get ya off in half that time and ya know it, mate,” Piers said, pressing Raihan against the back of the sofa. “Just don’t fuck up my hair.”

  
Probably a promise Raihan couldn’t keep, but he didn’t object to watching Piers drop to his knees. Looking down, Piers expertly undid his belt, a wine grin on his face as he bit his own lip. With a glance up, Raihan saw them in the tall mirror; Piers’s long ponytail and the backs of his heels, tight leather over a tighter ass, then the flush of dark color on his own face.

  
“Permission to record this performance?” Raihan breathed, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and giving it a wave.

  
Piers pulled at the elastic of his underwear, letting it slap against skin. “Go ahead.”

  
Raihan quickly pressed a few buttons, putting his phone on an auto-setting as Piers waited patiently, lightly thumbing Raihan through his underwear until a wet spot darkened the front. He preferred the hands-free video option. Lots of angles he couldn’t reach and he could keep all his attention on his sultry boyfriend.  
It binged and the red light came on as the phone floated.

  
“Eighteen minutes,” Raihan said. “You’d better put that pretty mouth to work.”

  
He said it like a challenge, because he knew Piers would take it as such.

  
Piers pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, his cock springing out of its cotton prison with an easy bounce. Raihan was already hard, cock standing less than an inch from Piers’s face and dark lips.

  
He ached, from the pit of his stomach to the swollen pink tip, Raihan ached for everything that was Piers.

  
Without even using his hands, Piers leaned forward, licking his cock from base to head, slowly flicking his tongue at its underside. It sent little flutters through Raihan’s legs and he gripped the back of the sofa, leaning against it for support. Piers placed open mouthed kisses on the skin, following the same trail. From base to tip, he left wet spots along the thick vein.

  
And he pulled back, taking Raihan’s cock in his hand and staring. “Oh! No lipstick smears on your dick, mate!”

  
The faux shock made Raihan laugh, deep and husky. Piers liked his games when he was in control.

  
“Let’s try somethin’ else,” Piers growled, leaning forward again.

  
This time, he pressed his lips to the tip, barely swallowing the head. His dark lips pursed around the tip as his tongue wildly flicked against the slit. Raihan bit his lip, digging his nails into his sofa and resisting the urge to grab Piers by the hair and fuck his face.

  
Piers pulled away with a wet pop, his lips glistening with saliva and precum. He left his mouth open, tongue out, and slapped Raihan’s dick against the flat surface making a bigger mess.

  
“You look so good, babe,” Raihan moaned. “I can’t wait to make a mess on that pretty face of yours.”

  
A hot flush of pink rose up to Piers’s cheeks. He pressed Raihan’s cock along his face, smearing precum over his cheek and nose, and lead it right back to his mouth.

  
This time, he didn’t stop to play and tease. He took the whole thing in his mouth, sliding down without resistance until he hit the trimmed hairs at the base.

  
Raihan jerked forward in the tight heat of Piers’s throat. That expert deep throat never ceased to bring him right to the edge.

  
Piers bobbed his head, letting Raihan’s cock slide against the walls of his throat without it ever truly leaving his mouth. Drool pooled in his mouth, running over his red lips and down his chin. Raihan watched the display and flicked his eyes to the mirror.

  
He had a wrecked look on his face, eyes bleary like this was his first blowjob when it was far from it. Piers had his ass perked up, balancing on his knees with a hand pressed to Raihan’s thigh. A full show, from performance to the careful way he posed hos body, giving Raihan a view no matter where he looked.

  
“You’re so fucking good.” Raihan could barely sputter the words. “Those pretty lips look so good on my cock, you have no idea.”

  
Piers moaned in response, the vibrations deep on Raihan’s cock. His hips stuttered forward and he knew Piers had him right at his end. Unraveled at the hems, all with a simple few words and wine red lips.

  
“I’m going to cum,” Raihan said. He cupped Piers behind the neck. “Can I fuck that pretty mouth?”

  
Piers pulled back, enough to nod. His eyes were wide and his dark makeup had smeared to a smudged mess.

  
Fuck, Raihan was in love.

  
He grabbed Piers at the base of his hair, right above his neck, for leverage, and thrust his hips forward without much grace. He just pounded into Piers’s mouth, treating him like a wet hole with flushed cheeks.

  
And dark red lips.

  
“Want me to cum on that pretty face?” Raihan growled through his teeth. And Piers nodded.

  
He pulled out, just as the first wave of orgasm ripped through his body, uncoiling in his stomach and coming out white on Piers’s face and opened mouth. Raihan stroked himself dry, each load of cum finding a place on Piers’s face.

  
A final wave of adrenaline washed over Raihan and he slumped against the sofa again. His reflection stared back. Dark skin flushed and cock a weeping mess with his boyfriend a bigger mess. 

  
Piers leaned forward, flicking his tongue at Raihan’s limp dick and Raihan shuddered at the sensation. The laugh that followed was playfully cruel as Piers swiped a thumb over his cheek, scooping cum right into his mouth.

  
And he moaned, like it was the best damn thing he’d ever tasted which only made Raihan want to forget the reservations and fuck him properly. Preferably while Piers still wore his makeup and covered in cum.

  
“I’m gonna clean up,” Piers said getting to his feet, heels clicking with each step. “Then we can catch dinner.”

Raihan finally found the strength to snatch his phone, stop the recording. “We have seven minutes. Sure you don’t want to get takeout?”

  
“And miss ya thinkin’ about the best blowjob you’ve ever received? In public?” Piers laughed. He paused, staring at the mirror. “Oh!”

  
“What?”

  
“The lipstick,” Piers said, turning with a grin. “It really does stay on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
